Head of the Snake
by Famousone
Summary: In a rapidly evolving world, conflict will arise. In a world where Shinobi and Armed Forces share the battlefield, side by side against all threats, how does one create a preventative task force? What if no one is to know they exist? That is when you take the best of both, and pray.NO YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter - The Begining of The End**

Kabuto looked down upon the many hundreds that had chosen to join Lord Orochimaru's village. All had joined for their own reason, but now, it was too risky to be so open concerning recruitment. The Konoha traitors had grown suspicious of the Sound. Many had been Shinobi at some point, most had the good sense to see that chakra was dying, But so long as they could kill, it didnt matter. Regardless, the continent would turn to the gun, most know, but some strive to resist, and the stubborn country's clinging desperately to their shinobi, ignoring Soldiers, would burn.

The hundreds before Kabuto were willing to fight Konoha, for their countrys have been ruined by Konoha one way or another. Those of the Mist were there because Konoha has prolonged the fight against impurity for too long. Those of Stone were here to avenge the thousands mindlessly slaughtered by the Yondaime. Dozens of the soldiers were of Konohas 'ally' the Sand, there to show the leader of Wind country that Konoha doesn't deserve missions meant for Suna.

It was time for Kabuto to say the speech he has spent weeks writing for this very moment.

"Loyal and cherished soldiers of the army of Sound, all of us come from many different places. All of us have one thing in common. Konoha.", The crowd began to nod, a few shouting approval. "Konoha has prolonged too many wars, too many great men and women, all killed for no good reason." Everyone was roaring now.

"However," Kabuto continues, "No one has been strong or wiling enough to pull their shit together and do something!" The cheeres stopped. If looks could kill, a new word would have been invented to describe Kabutos ssystematic evisceration. Kabuto hurried to bury the hook, "This is why we have gatherd here today. A few of you had been chosen, you know who you are, to participate in a mission that, WHEN succecful, will have the ability to bring Konoha to it's knees. Together, and only together, we shall do what our respective nations have failed repeatedly to do!"

Everyone was cheering.

* * *

Elsewhere

A man with a scar over his nose and his hair in a pony tail, wearing a green flack vest over a blue long sleeve shirt was standing in a waiting room, awaiting permission to enter his leaders office.

In his hands was the one thing that made him, visibly, more than a civilian. A half inch thick slab of steel attached to a blue cloth. However, it wasn't the metal that set him apart, it was the symbol on the metal.

An almost swirl that somehow represented the hidden leaf village.

**Bang!**

The eyes belonging to to man, Iruka Umino, went to the source of the sound.

A door had been slammed open.

A one eyed man with his left hand holding a cane, his right arm remaining concealed in a sling, stormed out of the Hokage's, the village leaders, office.

The one eyed man turned to face the Hokage said, "I don't know what has made you soft, Sarutubi, but the sound village is right by the border, overflowing with missing nin and rouge soldiers from all across the continent. A preemptive strike is necessary, and I intend to see it happen!"

The voice of the Hokage came from the office, "We have few enough allies as it is, Danzo. The Sound Village makes me nervous as well, but we have no way of knowing who their friends with. As soon as you make leave, I have business to attend to that should be satisfactory to us both! Just be patient."

The now identified Danzo turned and left the waiting room.

Iruka coutiously made his way into his leaders office, "You wanted to see me, Hokage, sir?"

The elderly man, wearing white robes with red accents, regarded Iruka with a look that had some question whether this man truly had killed hundreds in combat. "Iruka, I assume you've caught the end of Danzo's visit?"

"Not if it doesn't concern me, sir."

"Iruka my friend, that had much to do with you, though, before jumping to conclusions, you are not in trouble."

Iruka let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. "May I ask, how does this concern me?"

"You have friends in the Armed branches of the Military and you yourself train Shinobi in the academy, no?"

"Yes sir, I have friends and I am an instructor."

"Allow me to tell you of the situation, Shinobi are growing fewer, and Soldiers are unexplored. All of this village's elite are busy trying to keep Konoha away from the bottom of world powers. Until we can bring more Shinobi or Soldiers, if we can, I want you put together a team. They have to be young, no specific brance beyond being combat trained. Before you ask, they have to be inexperienced because we cannot afford to have unnecessary cousualties born from failed retraining. This team will need to know how to use shadows, like Shinobi of my day, and they need to be familiar with modern technology. I would recomend one ninja, and one Soldier, but that, along with number of the team, will be for you to decide. You will be given a budget to pioneer a, hopefully, perfect military brance."

"Sir, what is the budget, how much time do I have, and how big do you hope for this brance to grow?"

"So you accept. Budget will be nine digits every six months to a year, depending on how expensive the gear is, necessary gear is to your discretion, you have one month to pick the team, and I would prefer this branch be less than a rumor, that means smaller than ANBU black ops. Should they be discovered though, I want them to grow, but not so much so that recruitment becomes easy."

"I am afraid the initial budget is too high for such a small initial team sir."

"That will be for another time Iruka, good day."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Iruka was not going to wait until the last minute. At 7:00 AM he was at the Armed Forces training facility, located just off center on the map... Of training ground #44. As Iruka was walking through the training facility's firing range, he couldn't help but marvel at the effortless destruction caused by the very loud weapons.

"The ease modern technology gives to taking a life is truly horrifying."

"It's not so easy handling one of those weapons, old friend. How often do you hear about a jutsu accidentally discharging, killing and wounding several allies do to the slightest misstep."

Iruka looked to the source of the voice. The voices owner was a man with tired black eyes, silver hair tied back, and dispite the white tanto on his back, wore the uniform of a Marine Drill Instructor. Iruka also noted, nervously, the side arm that Iruka didn't have the knowlage to identify.

"Sakumo, sir, I must say, you'd be surprised. Are guns truly that dangerous, sir?"

"Iruka, I was once a Shinobi myself, and I still work with them from time to time. Concerning guns, they are only dangerous to the untrained, and the enemy."

"Of course, sir. I am acting on orders from the Hokage to put together a team of rookies for something I'm not a liberty to discuss openly, sir."

"I can think of a few rookies, but most of them are someplace in the village, I can call them now. By the way, stop calling me 'sir', we are, for all intentions, equal rank."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

The White Fang sighed in annoyance,

"Your just trying to annoy me, aren't you kid?"

"Not at all...

...

...

...

...

Sir."

* * *

Two months later

"Are you in position?" A lightly armored silver haired man wearing glasses spoke into his radio.

The Special ops steam had been briefed and moved to hide in the land of wind. A godforsaken hellhole that only a few dared to call home. The dessert protected the hidden sand from invasion at almost all angles, luckily for Kabuto, Sands WMD's were kept out of the village in case of accident. With the remoteness of the facility, it could take days for Sand to learn what has become of the gaurds. Kabuto had men on the inside, unfortunately, they would join those they betrayed in death. They didn't need to know that though.

"_Yes lord Kabuto, the entry points you specified are open. What are my orders?_"

The radio was silent.

"_Lord Kabuto_?"

More silence

* * *

Kabuto chambered a round into his surprresed M16.

He switched to a different channel on his radio. "Begin the operation."

Kabuto and his team of four others stacked up by the door. The next room had six armed guards, each with a gun trained on the door. There was also one ninja hanging back.

3

2

1

**BOOM**

An explosion that went off on the opposite side of the facility had the guards turn.

_Pew, pew, pew, pew_

Controlled burst fire left anyone wearing Sands flag dead. One, who was seizing, was shot in the temple before he could make a sound. As gunfire and explosions sent echoes throuout the facility, Kabuto's unit continued to clear rooms and hallways with controlled suppressed fire. Kabuto's unit grew confident when they reached the shielded door.

"Sound surpressers off, Mikoto, set up a breach charge."

Codename Mikoto was the first to die. Kabuto had assumed the blast would have disoriented any one in the next room, but those guys were pros. Kabuto's unit was mowed down, all he could do was watch in horror as the bullets took them down. At that moment, the assault team had breached the opposite door. Kabuto used the distraction to shoot the Sand soldiers in the backs. Kabuto stood, despite the three 45. rounds burried in his ribs.

"Looks like we got here right in time huh, Kabuto?"

"You have to give me some credit, Kimmimaro. We weren't caught 'till just now." Kabuto grunted out.

"Whatever you say Kabuto, anyways, weapons are secure. Can you walk,it's a long back way to bas- ehurk!"

**_Bang, Bang, Bang_**

Kimmimaro jerked with each shot before turning around and launching his _fingers _into the lone sand survivor.

Kabuto helped Kimmimaro stand up, "Let's return to base and have you looked at."

"Shouldn't we pick up your task forces bodies, Kabuto?"

"No, the sand could find out about this in two hours, or in two Months. We can't chance it. Besides, all able personal are transferring precious cargo."

* * *

One month later

The ANBU team was making a sweep thought the hallways that stunk of the all too familiar taint of rotten flesh. The employees and gaurds were all killed by guns. Judging by how the exit wound were on the front of some of the corpses the strike was coordinated with the numerous explosions out front. A rustle. All the Sand ANBU drew their swords and prepared jutsu.

A rat popped out of a corpses eye socket.

"Secure the WMD's and move on, I want the hell out of here five minutes ago." The one wearing captains stripes spoke."SIR" A young ANBU trainee ran up, risking death, "The WMD's are all gone! We found corpses bearing the symbol of Sound!"

"Fuck!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"The Kazekage won't like it, but Konoha needs to be warned that their suspicions may be true."

"What Suspicions, sir?"

**Splinter Cell: Head of the Snake**


	2. Recruitment

**Chapter 2-** **Recruitment**

**0900 Hours-2 months prior to theft of Suna WMD's**

Iruka was facing the Hokage in his office, ready to give a report on whom he believes could make up the shinobi half of what he decided would be a two man team.

"Iruka, I didn't expect to see you so soon, have you already chosen your team?"

"Sir, I would like to have Sasuke Uchiha to make up half of what I've decided to be a two man unit."

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes sir."

"Iruka, I deny your request. As you know, Sasuke is a political minefield regardless, and I have sacrificed several favors to keep him away from Danzo and several more to put him on Kakashi's team."

Iruka grit his teeth, he was expecting this of course, and planned his argument, but Irukas' gift was teaching, not convincing.

"Sir, Sasuke may be a difficult case, but I believe having the mentality we want our Shinobi to have will only prove to be detrimental to Sasukes mental health. What he needs is family, and I have already decided that the second member will be a marine. A marine, from what I can tell, fights for the men and women beside them, if for nothing else."

Hiruzen could not help but see Iruka's logic, Sasuke is distant and needs someone to anchor him, not to the village, but to reality.

"I'll give Sasuke the choice upon Team 7's return Iruka. Meanwhile, I want you to determine the other half of the unit.

* * *

**Training ground #44**

Naruto just left the office of Sakumo Hatake, the most respected of drill sergeants.

"Yo 'Ruto!"

Naruto turned to see Captain Akira, his squads leader.

The red head with violet eyes was wearing civilian clothes with her rank stitched on her shoulders. Despite her being on base she was suspended from active duty for insulting a Colonel. In most everyone's opinion, he deserved worse, but you don't make enemies with the Hyuuga. She is twenty-three years old and had enlisted into the marines when she was twelve. Women weren't common in the armed forces, so when she made officer, word got around fast and she got more respect than her rank called for. She earned what she has, and more.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I've heard disturbing news that you might be taken off the team, Segeant."

"No ma'am, I've only been given an opportunity to better serve our country. It's my choice but if I say yes, I will be taken off the team and out of the marines entirely."

"Alright, what can 'ya tell me without risking execution?"

"A friend of the drill instructors is putting together a team for the Hokage, two retrainable rookies. That's all I can say, sorry."

Akira gave Naruto a hard look and spoke angrily.

"Rookies?! Naruto, rookies don't make sergeant! Rookies aren't the reason ther squad is still alive, rookies don't have twenty four confirmed kills! The choice is yours 'Ruto, just remember that everyone from me to Private Ryu would've died if it weren't for for you."

Akira stopped a few seconds to breath.

"What I'm trying to say **Sergeant, **is that you are not a rookei and that the corps won't be the same if you leave. Now, I gotta see Nara before the _alimighty Hyuuga _discovers I'm on base, I hope I'll see you in three weeks when I'm allowed back in, we are being deployed to Suna, the locals have been getting gutsy and somehow got ahold of one of the army bases, we take it, they defend it, and everyone hopes it doesn't happen again. See 'ya around 'Ruto."

Akira then walked away, disappearing around a corner. Naruto turned and left base, his mind made up, he was going to tell the Hokage that the answer is no, and if he didn't like it he could fuck off.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the gates of Konoha, his head bowed in shame and failure. He had only wanted to help. He had only wanted to make sure that Inari could at least have his mother. That is why Sasuke kept going after encounering Zabuza and losing Tazuna.

Soldiers thought Shinobi were impulsive and flip-floppidy.

Sasuke scowled at the thought _At least we ninja have heart, soldiers are nothing more than dogs, probably less._

Kakashi was worried. He saw Sasukes eyes when they witnessed the execution of Inari and Tsunami. Sasuke wanted to help save their lives, he wanted to make Gato suffer afterwords. Sasuke wouldn't accept that what he wanted was above the teams pay grade.

_Can we be called a team. _Kakashi wondered, _after Sakura and Sai died, what kind of leader am I. I promised we would all go home. I kept the promise, but Sakura and Sai will be returned to their families in a scroll. Maybe I should just accept that my run is at it's end_.

Sasuke and Kakashi were in front of the Hokage before they knew it. He was on the phone.

"Of course Sakumo...no don't worry at all, I'll give him my offer... Naruto is on the way? Okay... He couldn't have chosen a better time to abandon procedure. Thank you."

Hiruzen hang up the land line. And looked at Kakashi,

"Report."

Kakashi swallowed and began his report,

"The C turned A-ranked mission to protect Tazuna is-"

"A failure!" Sasuke shouted, "The mission was a failure in every sense, Tazuna is dead, Sakura is dead, Sai is dead!" Sasuke fell to his knees and began to cry,"And worst of all, the one thing we could've done is protect his family, but all we did was watch as they were tied up and shot." Sasuke, having burned him self out simply cried silently.

"Hokage, I am so sorry for Sasuke's outburst."

"No worries Hatake,"

Kakashi flinched. The Hokage prided himself in knowing all his Shinobi by their first names, being called may his surname was as bad as well, being called by your surname by the Hokage.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up to the Hokage.

"What if I told their was a way to save Wave and redeem yourself. Wave is allies to no great village, and we have no reason to go back. That means we can safely have a special operation."

"Yes, whatever it is yes! I can't walk away from this!"

The Hokage smiled, glad that his Shinobi were human.

"We simply need to wait for your intended partner, and to train you both in the use of the available tools."

* * *

**I know this is short but I if I keep going I'll lose my direction. Sorry!**


	3. Just This Once

**Chapter 3- Only this once, I mean it!... Maybe.**

"The Hokage will see you now, sergeant."

Naruto jolted awake.

_How did I fall asleep? Couldn't of been more than ten minutes._

Naruto stood up and stretched,

"I don't remember hearing the people before me step out."

The brunette manning the desk, civilian, smiled nervously and eyed his sidearm for a few seconds and said,

"They didn't, sergeant. The Hokage believes you would be interested in meeting one of them."

Naruto made a show of keeping his hand away from his weapon, smiled, and walked into the office.

_Kinda sucks that so many people are afraid of the armed forces. The only difference between us and Shinobi is that we aren't for rent. Well, that's the only real difference._

* * *

Sasuke stared intently at the door. After pulling himself together and, without need, asking the Hokage for forgiveness, Sasuke almost didn't notice Kakashi exiting via window.

The Hokage pressed a button and said, "Send him in."

The door opened to reveal a scowling, blond haired, blue eyed, soldier. Wearing the stripes of a corporal if Sasuke's memory served. Sasuke immediately understood that this is the man he is meant to work with.

_I'd better make a good first impression. I may not like the armed forces, but I'm not going to have my partner wanting to gut me in my sleep._

_"_Hello, corporal, it is to my understanding that we'll be working together?"

Sasuke told himself to smile.

The soldier, a marine, stopped and looked around the room, with a pseudo confused look. He than looked Sasuke in the eye. An underlying rage forced Sasuke to take a step back. The marine than spoke,

"I don't see any corporal around here. I look before me and see a newly minted genin. I look beyond him to see my Kage. I look at my reflection, and I see a sergeant staring back at me."

The rage disappeared in an instant. The soldier reached over and started shaking Sasuke's hand, "I wear the stripes of a sergeant. Unless your completely sure, just say soldier, you don't wanna step on the wrong toes. Anyways, you can call me Naruto.

The Hokage let out a sigh of relief. He'd truly thought the mistake in rank had enraged Naruto. He had always taken pride in his rank.

"Yes, now with the ranks taken care of, sergeant Uzimaki Naruto, I'd like to introduce you to genin Sasuke Uchiha, should you accept the offer Sakumo relayed to you, the two of you you will be working together."

Naruto looked to Sasuke, who uneasily smirked at him.

"Actually Hokage, sir, this is what I came to talk to you about, you see my unit-"

"I would just like to inform you of the basics of the mission you and Sasuke would be doing. You see, the land of waves is being ruled by a tyrant by the name of Gato. He took over the ports of the island nation, and conquered the nation's economy from there sucking the people dry of money and killing them for any reason that pleases him. We would have a full military response, but that would endanger the people we're trying to help. The mission would be the assassination of Gato. You will be given the resources of a black ops unit, but will go as a marine and a ninja. Should you refuse this proposal, I will have a Yamanaka remove the last 30 minutes from your memory."

Naruto was conflicted now. He wants to say no and stay with the marines, but if he refuses a chance to help those in need, he would betray what it means to be one of the few. Naruto had no choice.

"When and where will I report for final briefing?"

Sasuke grinned in anticipation, Sarutobi smiled at the possibilities to protect his village, Naruto sighed, praying Akira wouldn't yell at him.

* * *

Naruto wished she shouted at him. Obseneties would have hurt a lot less than resighned tones and sad eyes.

"I can't tell you the details to the mission Captain, but I swear on my stripes that had I said no, I wouldn't have been able to call myself a marine. It'll be only this once. I'll be leaving in three weeks."

She kept a straight face throughout Naruto's explanation. Her eyes told a different story, one of sadness. As if she expected to never see Naruto again.

"Naruto, with the government, it is _never just this once. _Soon it will be just one More time. For the last time after that. Than, they will call you again."

She tried to smile, but quickly give up.

"Don't die 'Ruto. Your heart may keep beating, but make sure it's _Your heart. _Because once they get their claws in you, they won't let go."

She than got up and walked away. Had Naruto waited before leaving, he would have seen watery violet eyes look back at him.

* * *

Sasuke was ecstatic. In just three weeks he would be able to not only redeem himself, but right one of Kakashi's wrongs.

_Above our pay grade my ass. We could've easily saved Wave than. Because Kakashi wouldn't let kill me him then, I'll need to work damn hard to kill Gato later._

Sasuke then looked at the strange device in his hand. The Hokage had given it to him. Said it was called a M1911. The Hokage said that Sasuke would need to become proficient with the weapon and many other tools in order to maximize chances of success in wave.

Sasuke also remembered the look in his partners eyes called he mistook Naruto's rank. Sasuke put the gun on his nightstand and said to him self just before he drifted into a hellish slumber, "Sergeant Naruto. Never forget, sergeant."

* * *

**Sorry I took so long. I wish someone would drop a review. I know I could do better but I don't know how. Anyways, I hope the hints I dropped aren't too obvious.**

**Famousone out.**


End file.
